Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Yellow
Yellow, also known as the Healer, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. She uses three Pokémon; Chuchu, a Pikachu, Ratty, a Raticate and Kitty, a Butterfree. Overview Yellow's Pokémon are not particularly strong, but are fast, mobile and small, which makes them very annoying to hit. They also have a fairly long amount of longetivity, as Yellow is capable of healing her own Pokémon. Her playstyle is a hit-and-run one where she will prefer to occasionally poke the foe with combos and her stronger attacks rather than going all-out offensively. Chuchu is more of a zoner compared to the other Pokémon on her team. Using long-ranged electric attacks, she can keep foes away. Many of her attacks also have high hitstun, making her capable of doing combos at low range. Of course, it's also a very fast and mobile Pokémon, both on land and on air, and it's a lightweight with a tiny hitbox, making it very hard to combo itself. However, its damage output is not very strong, especially up close, and its tiny size means most of its attacks are also small and therefore hard to land. Its Light attacks are very fast and are mainly used as part of combos, while her Heavy Attacks deal increased hitstun making them good combo starters. Its Special Attacks, as with most characters, has her projectiles and support moves in it. Ratty, compared to Yellow's other Pokémon, is mainly used for close-range fighting, which is where her other two Pokémon suffer the most. As a matter of fact, Ratty has Yellow's highest damage output and is also her bulkiest Pokémon. As with her other Pokémon, it is fast and mobile, especially on land, and has a small hitbox. However, it's Yellow's heaviest and biggest Pokémon; while it's still much smaller and lighter than most fighters, it does make it easier to combo than Yellow's other Pokémon. It has fairly straightforward Light and Heavy attacks, with the Light being fast attacks that don't deal much damage but are useful for combos, while its Heavy attacks are slower but deal more damage and knockback. Most of the latter are also good combo starters. Its Special Attacks contain a surprisingly wide array of moves, ranging from mobility options to a counter. Finally, Kitty plays the role of a support when compared to her other two Pokémon. Like Chuchu, it has zoning attacks, but it is capable of inflicting various status attacks on its foes as well, which is its main focus. Like Yellow's other two Pokémon, it's a mobile Pokémon, specializing in air mobility, where it is in fact able to basically fly around freely, although it does have a limit it can't go above in order to prevent camping. However, it is the frailest Pokémon in Yellow's team. Its size is between Chuchu and Ratty, but it is the lightest Pokémon, not just in Yellow's team, but in fact the whole game. This makes it particularly hard to combo. Unfortunately, it also suffers from underwhelming damage up close, even compared to Chuchu. Kitty is thus better off staying away from foes. Its Light Attacks are fast attacks with decent hitstun, while its Heavy Attacks deal good knockback in order to keep foes away. Its most useful moves are its Special Attacks, which includes a variety of support moves. Moveset Trainer Skill Yellow's Trainer Skill is Viridian Power, in which she crouches down near her Pokémon and heals it by about 4% of their total health every second. However, she can only use this skill if the Pokémon is not being attacked or is attacking. This is still an extremely useful skill, though, as it patches up her team's otherwise low bulk. Chuchu (Pikachu) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Ratty (Raticate) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Kitty (Butterfree) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Trivia *Chuchu actually borrows most of her moves from Pika, as the only move Chuchu is seen using in the manga is Volt Tackle (although it's strongly implied to know Fly too). **Ratty and Kitty also use moves they are not shown using in the manga, as both have only been seen using two moves. Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Pokémon (series)